


A Fated Night at the Club(HisoGon)

by Maximoo_is_weird



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximoo_is_weird/pseuds/Maximoo_is_weird
Summary: Gon is 21 in this and Hisoka is 30. Gon goes to a club for the first time and runs into an interesting person.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Gon waits in line impatiently, never a fan of staying still for too long. Today is his 21st birthday and Killua convinced him to go to a club.

The line was moving slowly while Gon played a couple games on his phone. 

He notices some bright colors pass him by, a person wearing clown like clothes. A black crop top with spade and heart patterns in pink. 

He wasn't wearing anything underneath the crop so his lean stomach and abs were showing. He was wearing some baggy pants and heels with pointed toes. 

Gon draws his gaze up to the mans face, startled to see him looking directly at him with a smirk on his pale white face.

The strangers gaze embarrassed him but his eyes won't let him look away. Instead they gaze into the deep yellow depths of his irises. 

The red-haired man licks his lips, the way he does it looked almost predatory. 

Gon felt a shiver go down his spine as the man broke the heated gaze to show the bouncer what he assumed was a membership card.

By the end of the exchange Gon realized that they were at the front of the line. There were only a group of people in front of them.

After going through the process with the bouncer Gon and Killua step into the club.

Gon looks around at the dance floor where the drunk dances were taking place. He blushes as he sees some grinding going on and looks away.

He jogs a bit to catch up with Killua, feeling shy at this foreign place he's never been to. 

Killua and him sit down at the bar, ordering a couple drinks. While Gon was nursing his, Killua downed two right off the bat.

Killua let out a whoop and took off to the dance floor, leaving Gon by himself to sit awkwardly.

Gon sits there for about an hour until he feels a presence by his side again. He looks over expecting to find Killua but is surprised to see yellow eyes looking back at him.

He quickly glances away remembering their heated gaze from earlier, the tips of his ears turning red from the memory.

He feels the yellow eyes staring holes into him. He spared a glance over and immediately regretted it.

He was met with a lustful look in the mans eyes as he takes in all of Gons form.

Gon was wearing what Killua had picked out for him. The ripped black skinny jeans were Killua's that he insisted that he should wear. 

Gon was also wearing a green tank top along with a pair of white converse to top it off.

Gon felt a twitch in his lower region at the gaze. He shivers when he hears a sultry voice address him.

"So, I'm assuming this is your first time at a place like this." The man replies while smirking.

Gon stays silent which makes the man respond. "Oh how rude of me. My name is Hisoka. So what is yours sweet cheeks?" Hisoka purred.

Gon blushed at the nickname, "Gon Freecs..." Hisoka hummed at the answer.

"So honest mmm?... Such a good boy aren't you." Hisoka purred to Gon.

Hisoka maneuvered his hand so that it rested against Gon's rump.

Gon squeaked as he felt a pressure against his rear end. He quickly turned to Hisoka giving him a glare.

Hisoka put his hands up in feign surrender before he delivers a swift slap to his plump rear end.

Gon grabs his hand in a flash, his grip surprisingly strong.

Hisoka pouts as his advances were stopped, he rubs his wrist as Gon let his arm go.

"Hey, this next drink is on me." Hisoka murmured. Gon looked at him skeptically, reasonably so.

"Hey I'm not gonna drug it or anythin' just take your free drink." Hisoka insisted. 

Gon reluctantly agreed but winced when he heard Hisoka order one of the drinks with a high percent of alcohol.

Hisoka gets them both five shots and glances at Gon with a small grin.

"How about we race. Whoever loses has to buy the next round, hmm?"

Gon was never one to turn down a challenge and enthusiastically agreed.

Gon had lost after the second shot, always being pretty weak to alcohol hence him nursing his drinks. Meanwhile Hisoka just smugly downed all five without so much as a wince. 

Gon hiccuped as he laid his head on the bar and turned to face Hisoka.

"You knew this- hic - was gonna happe' huh?" Gon slurs as he shoots a glare his way.

"Hmmmm.... Maybe just a little..." Hisoka purrs while giving Gon a "innocent" smile.

Gon ordered some buffalo wings and then rested his head back on the bar and closed his eyes.

He opened them when his wings arrived and ate a few before realizing his mouth was on fire.

His eyes widened comically as he started breathing in and out quickly.

"MILYK!!! I NED MIYLK!!" Gon yelled while fanning his mouth.

Hisoka chuckled and then ordered a glass. When the glass of milk came Gon reached for it but it was swiped and kept outta reach by Hisoka.

"Hisoookaaaaa..." Gon whined still fanning his mouth. To his surprise he sees Hisoka take a mouthful of milk.

Gon puts until he feels Hisoka tilt his chin up with his finger. Gon looked up at him, confusion written all over his face.

Hisoka moves his face closer to Gons, Gon still having his mouth open from the burn.

Hisoka covers Gons mouth with his own, forcing Gon to drink the milk he had held in his mouth.

Gon swallowed the liquid, letting out a gasp as his mouth was released from its hold.

Gon wiped his mouth as he blushed all the way up to his ears. "W-why did you do that??!" Gon said staring at Hisoka.

"Hmmm.... Why indeed...simply because I felt like it." 

Gon looked at Hisoka with shock written on his face. He squeaked again as he felt his ass be fondled yet another time.

Though, this time when he turned to glare at Hisoka he was centimeters away from his face.

Gon let out a startled yelp before his mouth was covered again by a pair of lips. 

He moaned into the kiss as he felt a tongue prodding into his mouth. He felt it explore every nook and cranny it could reach.

He melted into the kiss as Hisoka groped and squeezed his ass. He squirmed as he felt fingers go inside the hem of his pants.

He made a surprised noise that was drowned by Hisokas mouth when he felt a finger prod his hole.

He pushed at Hisoka, uncomfortable doing this in public or even just in general.

To his surprise, Hisoka let him go. He sucked in a deep breath and pulled his pants that had slipped down during the interaction up.

Killua had come back to witness the end of the whole ordeal. He was storming over by the time they split.

"What are you doing to Gon you pervert??!!!" Killua says aggressively as he grabs the man by the collar.

"My, how rude. I was just showing him some.. Hospitality is all."

"Now that's some pretty freaky hospitality if you ask me. And trust me, I've seen some things."

Killua says as his eyes harden. He grabbed Gons arm to drag him away from the weird man.

He feels Gon jerk and looks back to see that the strange man had grabbed Gons other arm.

Killua gives him a fierce glare. Gon just looks conflicted as he is caught in the middle of the two.

"Um... Killua I don't want to go yet, I mean it is my first time at a club...." Gon said shyly.

Killua pulls Gon to the side, glaring at the man smirking his way. "I don't trust him Gon. You sure about this?"

Gon scowls at that. "Killua I am perfectly capable of defending myself. If he does something to me I can beat him up."

Killua sighs and admits his defeat. "Ok, fine. But stay cautious, ok? Text me when you want to be picked up."

Gon nodded and headed back to his seat by Hisoka. He glanced over to him and met his yellow eyes staring back at him.

"So, I'm assuming your not going home now?" Hisoka asks raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm staying as long as I want." Gon said smiling brightly.

Hisoka hums to himself and downs another shot. He rests his head on his hand and gazes intensely at Gon. 

"If you're up to it sweet cheeks, wanna come to my apartment?" Hisoka asks this with a look of hunger in his eyes.

Gon felt a shiver of desire go down his spine at the lusty look he was given. He looks down blushing and slowly nods.

Hisoka smiles at his answer and grabs his hand, leading him to the street and hailing a cab. (DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE KIDS!)

They both get in and Gon texts Killua saying that he doesn't need a ride tonight.

He shuts his phone off so that he doesn't get bombarded with texts from him.

He hesitantly pits his head on Hisoka's shoulder, relaxing when Hisoka puts an arm around his waist.

Eventually they arrive at Hisoka's apartment, going up the stairs to the second floor.

After Hisoka unlocks and closes the door behind them, Gon feels himself being pinned against it.

Suddenly heated lips are crushing his, tongue licking his lips asking for entrance.

Gon decides he wants to be stubborn and keeps his mouth closed. He can feel Hisoka's smirk against his lips and suddenly gasps as he feels a palm on his aching crotch.

Hisoka takes his chance and slips his tongue into Gon's mouth. He gropes Gon's juicy rear end, noticing that the muscle he has was surprisingly soft.

Hisoka picks Gon up and he wraps his legs around his waist, the friction of their crotches connecting making Gon groan into the kiss.

Hisoka carries Gon to his bedroom, throwing him down on the bed. 

"Are you ready for this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a LOT of smut. Mature themes in this chapter include but are not limited to: blowjobs, face fucking, rimming, slight BDSM, dirty talk, rough sex, biting, no condom. Both have no STD's in case you're wondering. Don't like don't read. For those who are staying, enjoy the smut!

Gon nodded as his breath hitched with excitement and anticipation. He had never done this before but he had a feeling that this would be all but unpleasant.

Gon let out a small gasp as he felt cold fingers sliding under his shirt, tracing over his flat abdomen.

He let out a yelp as the fingers made there way to his nipples, flicking and twirling and a pinch here and there.

Gon let Hisoka take his shirt off, gasping as he felt a mouth suck on one of his now erect nipples. 

He squirmed as he felt a skilled tongue working from one nipple to the other. Slowly traveling down his body.

He shuddered as he felt the tongue dip into his belly button and travel down to the waist of his pants.

"This is your last chance to back out, after this I'm not gonna stop even if you beg me too." 

Hisoka's words came out gravely, showing just how much Gon turned him on. 

Gon nodded, giving Hisoka permission to continue. Hisoka smiled and let out a pleased hum at his answer.

He unbuttoned Gon's pants, his shoes having already been taken off at the door. 

Gon looked down through hooded eyes, arousal hitting him harder when Hisoka met them with his piercing yellow.

Gon let out a small his as his pants and underwear were taken off simultaneously, the cold air hitting his erection.

He let out a shocked moan as Hisoka immediately took all of him in his mouth. He tangles his hands into the loose red locks, grabbing on but not pulling.

Gon let out a whimper as the mouth was gone as quickly as it came. He opened his eyes to see Hisoka strip off his own shirt, eyes taking in the lean muscles.

He shuddered as he saw Hisoka crawling over him, finally becoming aware of his own state of dress.

He tried to cover himself up but in a second his wrists were pinned above him. He feels them being ties with something akin to ribbon.

"Say 'Nen' if you want to stop." Hisoka whispered in his ear. Gon acknowledged his words with a small nod.

Hisoka made a pleased noise and took off his pants. Gon widened his eyes at the thong Hisoka was wearing.

He found them weirdly sexy, his member twitching at the sight. Hisoka licked his lips in a seductive manner.

Gon felt like he was being stalked by a predator, no, a hunter. He looked with wide eyes as Hisoka crawled on top of him.

He shivered when Hisoka licked from the bottom of his neck up to his lips. He opened his mouth to let the wet appendage map out his mouth again.

Hisoka then moved his mouth to Gon's earlobe, giving it a light nip before whispering something in his ear.

"Oooh, Gon," he moans, "I really would love it if I could face fuck you." Hisoka purred in his ear.

Gon's face goes bright red, his arousal spiking to new heights. Gon just nodded as he couldn't find the right words to say how much he really wanted this.

Hisoka smiled and lifted him up easily. He set Gon to kneel on the floor, hands still tied but now behind his back.

Gon gulped, his head clearing up enough for him to really see what he had got himself into.

All the doubt was swept away as Hisoka opens the crotch of his thong.(I feel so dirty writing this word and idk why XD)

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Hisoka's 8 inch erection. His mouth watered even though he had never done anything close to this before.

Gon felt some discontent as he realized he wouldn't be able to grab it with his hands, only his mouth to work with.

He shyly licked the tip, catching the beads of precum on it. It was salty and it smelt musky but he didn't dislike it. Not in the least.

He licked up the length of it, enjoying the taste. He took the head in his mouth and spared a glance at Hisoka.

Hisoka had on his usual grin but his eyes were rolled back in ecstasy. He made eye contact with Gon when he felt him stop moving.

Gon took this chance to take his member in deeper, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. 

Hisoka suddenly pulled Gon off His prick and stood up. He held Gon's head so that it would be at the same height as his crotch.

"Snap your fingers so I know you can." Hisoka said looking almost desperate by now. Gon's bonds were fairly loose so he could easily snap.

Hisoka seemed satisfied with his answer but decided to explain when he saw the look of confusion on Gon's face.

"If you want to stop snap once. To slow down snap twice." Hisoka briefly explained.

Gon once again nodded his agreement. Hisoka put the tip of his cock on Gon's lips, smearing precum over them.

Gon unconsciously licked his lips, making Hisoka groan at the lewdness that Gon didn't even realize he had.

Hisoka grabbed Gon's hair with one hand and opened his mouth with the other.

Hisoka inserted the head of his prick into Gon's mouth, moaning at the wet heat of it.

He inserted it farther until it hit the back of Gon's throat. He felt Gon moan around his cock, glancing down to find a magnificent sight.

Gon had watery eyes, drool dripping down his chin. He was grasping his dick, getting himself off from being face fucked.

Hisoka got a huge grin on his face as he sees this lovely image. He pulls on Gon's hair, making him take his cock deeper into his mouth.

Hisoka is filled with euphoria as he realized that Gon's gag reflex was completely absent.

Once he realized this he shoved his cock all the way down his throat. Gon's nose was pressed into the patch of hair at his pelvis.

Gon was inhaling the musky scent that was entirely Hisoka. He couldn't help but moan around the thick appendage.

Hisoka pulls him fully off his prick. "Are you ready for this?" Gon let out a raspy "Yess.." Sounding a bit more desperate than he wanted to.

Hisoka let out a chuckle at his answer and opens Gon mouth again, slowly sliding in until Gon was pressed up against the hair patch again.

Gon adjusted his breathing and relaxed his throat, knowledge from internet exploring.

Hisoka started a slow thrust, into Gon's throat, he wanted to make his first time special, not make him fear it.

Gon glanced up at him with eyes that practically screamed for Hisoka to go faster, that he can take it.

Hisoka grinned and quickened his pace, he moaned as he felt Gon hum, a deep rumble in the back of his throat, sending vibrations up his shaft.

Hisoka decided then and there that he would not let this be a one night stand. He was going to make it so that Gon came begging back for more.

He was just too interesting for him to let Gon just slip out of his hands.

He started thrusting even faster with his hips, seeing Gon's eyes roll to the back of his head as the pleasure became immense.

The palate in his mouth must be his erogenous zone. Hisoka grinned as he thought of things he would do to Gon to make him melt like a puddle.

Looking down he realized that Gon is almost a puddle just from a face fuck. 

Hisoka's knees just about buckled when he felt an intense suck on his cock.

He looked down and saw hard eyes looking at him. He guessed he shouldn't get distracted with fantasies when he had the real thing in front of him.

He smirked and then started a brutal pace with his hips as he realized his hips slowed down when he was distracted.

Gon seemed to be extremely pleased with this as he started to moan while swallowing, causing a pleasurable feeling for Hisoka.

He felt himself getting close to the edge, debating if he should stop or not. He smiled and decided not to.

His thrusts became uncoordinated until he pulled his prick out, holding Gon's mouth open.

He set the tip on Gon's lip as he jerked himself off. He let out a small moan as he reached his climax that went directly into Gon's mouth.

Even without him being told, Gon kept his mouth open until Hisoka was finished, even sucking the head for good measure.

"Ohhh, Gon. Such a good boy. That was perfect" Hisoka purred out. It made Gon feel a weird sense of pride and embarrassment.

He groaned as his own erection begged for attention. He was painfully hard and Hisoka hitting his Palate every time he thrust his hips in didn't help.

Hisoka noticed his condition and sat down on the bed, motioning for Gon to crawl on top of him.

Gon blushed and climbed on Hisoka's lap, almost dizzy with embarrassment and desire.

Gon let out a small gasp as his ass was firmly grasped, cheeks being pulled apart.

He hid his face in the crook between Hisoka's shoulder and neck. He felt a sharp pain on his neck a moment later.

He moaned and looked to see that Hisoka had bit him hard enough to break the skin.

He didn't want to admit it but the pain just added to his arousal. He looks down with surprise as Hisoka's prick was already renewed.

Hisoka put some lube on his fingers, where he got it Gon had no idea. 

Though all thoughts of how the lube bottle magically appeared were cast out of his head as he felt a slick finger enter his hole.

He yelped as it was just as quickly taken out and he was being flipped over.

Gon was now on the bed on his hands and knees, his rear end positioned so it was raised in the air.

He let a sharp gasp out as he felt something with a different wetness on his bud.

He looked behind him to see Hisoka licking his hole, meeting his eyes as he moved to an awkward position to get the view.

He moaned as Hisoka's tongue entered, causing waves of pleasure to rip through him.

He felt a finger being inserted along with the tongue, Hisoka slowly adding each finger as Gon was blissed out.

He finally stopped when he had four fingers in, rather safe than sorry, and Gon was all but screaming to him for more.

Hisoka pulled out his fingers, lubing up his cock with a generous amount. He positioned himself, head against Gon's bud.

He slipped in in one quick thrust making Gon cry out. Gon was surprised that the burn of the penetration turned him on even more.

Hisoka, somehow figuring it out before him, started with a rough, brutal pace. Gon was loving it.

The hunger, the desire, the want, all seemed so primal to him which only further stirred him up.

Hisoka was thrusting in and out at what felt like inhuman speeds. Gon's prostate was hit spot on with every thrust.

Gon was too out of it to even form a coherent sentence so he just moaned and screamed Hisoka's name over and over.

Hisoka gripped Gon's hips so hard that there were bound to be hand shaped bruises and them.

Gon felt so close to climax but just couldn't cum. He needed something more, something rougher.

Hisoka took it a step farther, sending a hard smack on Gon's right ass cheek. That alone was enough to send Gon over the edge.

The sound of Gon screaming Hisoka's name in pure euphoria made Hisoka go over the edge also.

He thrusted a couple times until he released inside of Gon's perky ass, giving the left cheek a slap for good measure.

Gon let out a mewl at the pain but otherwise was still trying to come down from the high of the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life.

Hisoka collapsed next to him, draping an arm over his side letting his hand rest on Gon's stomach.

Hisoka decided they would clean up later, pulling the sheets over both of them, enclosing Gon in his arms.

Although Gon would interpret the possessive hug as an act of endearment, to Hisoka it was to make sure his Prey wouldn't leave until he woke.

Gon felt his eyes droop, closing them and drifting off into a dreamless slumber. 

Hisoka took a moment to take in Gon's soft features. No, he would definitely not let this one go. Not yet at least.


	3. Chapter 3

Gon opened his eyes slowly, basking in the morning light and softness of the Queen sized bed.

This peaceful state was quickly cut short as his hangover hit him hard.

He groaned and put a hand over his face, reddening as he realized exactly where he was.

He lost his virginity last night to some hunk named Hisoka. He glanced to the other side of the bed and was relieved to find it empty.

He couldn't hope to imagine having to deal with that embarrassment right after he woke up.

He tried to stay in bed a little longer, but after smelling something delicious being cooked his stomach wouldn't let him.

He gets up and wonders to where the smell is coming from, having gathered his clothes and getting dressed.

He finds himself in the kitchen, Hisoka wearing an apron .....just an apron.

Gon blushes profusely, looking away bashfully. Hisoka finally takes notice of him, shooting a smirk and wink his way. 

Gon refuses to look at Hisoka as he wears that revealing outfit, his face resting in the palms of his hand.

He only looks up when he smells something absolutely mouth watering being placed in front of him.

He finds a plate stacked to the brim of what Hisoka was previously cooking. He shyly started eating it, finally looking at Hisoka as he sat down.

Hisoka had his hair down still but the make-up from last night was gone. He had a very attractive face, Gon thought with a slight but noticeable blush.

Gon finally built up the courage to ask Hisoka a question, "Where a-am I exactly?" Hisoka smirked at his question.

"Well, Gon, if you really must know we are at my house." Hioka's answer was pretty vague and avoided revealing it's location. 

Gon didn't recognize any buildings surrounding the house so he knew he must be in a place he's never, or rarely ever, been to.

Gon reaches in his pocket for his phone, glad to find it there, and lights up the screen. His screen read:

10 Missed calls

20 Unread messages

He opened his phone and saw that they were all from Killua. He decided to get up and head to the bathroom.

Ring Ring, Ring Rin- Gon!!!??? Came Killua's concerned voice from the other end of the phone.

Hey, what's up Killua?

Where the hell are you!! I'm on the find my Iphone app and you're in a really shady location!

Gon always oblivious to the fact that Killua might have crossed some boundaries. Ummm....I-..I uh am at a... friend's house.. Gon said hoping that it was convincing enough.

I'm coming to get you right now. Stay. There. Killua's tone made it so that there were no room for objections.

Gon sighed and came out of the bathroom to tell Hisoka that he was leaving. Hisoka was on the couch in the living room, watching an action anime.

He awkwardly stood there for a moment until Hisoka motioned him over with his finger.

Gon slowly walked over to where Hisoka was, letting out a fairly high-pitched yelp as he was pulled into his lap.

Gon struggled for a moment, freezing when Hisoka let out a very exaggerated pornographic moan of his name.

He finally noticed something poking into his backside as Hisoka starts to suck and leave light bites on his neck.

Gon tried to stay calm, this task was far harder as Hisoka was palming his crotch. Gon squirmed as he felt pleasure going up his spine.

Gon let out a whimper when Hisoka's hand went under his waistband, gripping his member in a tight but pleasurable grip.

Hisoka bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark that would most likely last for a few days. 

Gon leaned back into Hisoka, pleasure taking over him. Hisoka let the land that was in Gon's pants travel down to his bud.

Hisoka groaned as he inserted a finger in the moist hole, it entering fairly easily.

He could insert two fingers already without a lot, if any, resistance. He started a fast brutal pace with his fingers, making Gon moan loudly.

Hisoka inserted the third finger, curling around for that special place that would make Gon go wild again.

Gon practically screamed as Hisoka pressed firmly into his prostate, making him get lost in pleasure.

Hisoka abused his prostate, pressing into it and keeping his fingers there. Gon was crying in pleasure, eyes getting blurred as the pleasure consumed him.

He couldn't take in anymore, just fingers wasn't enough. "Hisoka, fuck me!" He cried. That seemed to break the last of Hisoka's self control.

Hisoka practically ripped off Gon's shorts, flipping them over so Gon was under him on his back.

He grabbed Gon's legs and pushed them towards his chest, Gon's flexibility still surprising him.

He didn't give Gon any warning, he just pushed his member in all the way in one thrust. Instead of voicing displeasure, Gon let out a euphoric moan.

Hisoka draped Gon over the back of the couch, plowing into him as Gon's member gets pressed into the back rest.

Gon could't stop the loud moans that slipped out of his mouth as Hisoka went faster than the night before, not even thinking that would be possible. 

Gon didn't hear his ringtone over his heartbeat which was thumping in his ears from the intense fucking.

He tries to move his hand to his dick but Hisoka caught it, whispering in his ear, "I want you to cum just from the back."

Gon hums, displeased at this but not totally against it. He cries out as his prostate is yet again abused but the large appendage, pleasure ripping through his entire body.

Gon could feel the coil in his gut with the building up of his orgasm. He was too focused on the pleasure that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

Gon screamed as his orgasm hit him after one final thrust to his prostate. Hisoka let out a moan of Gon's name as he came inside of him, Gon moaning from the feeling of something warm filling him up.

Gon literally jumps off the couch as the front door is broke down, a steaming Killua on the other side.

He took a moment to look at the state that Hisoka and Gon were in, more focused on Gon, blushing but still boiling over with anger.

Hisoka smirks and grabs Gon's ass, the white substancs spilling out of his hole becoming more obvious. Gon shrieks and quickly puts his shorts on, face looking like an overripe tomato.

Hisoka stands with his hands on his hips, not ashamed or embarrassed in the slightest. Killua frowned and angled his hand so that he couldn't even see Hisoka.

Without a word he shoves Gon's shirt over his head, Gon grabbing the rest of his stuff quickly as Killua dragged him out of the house. 

Gon stares at the ground as he his dragged away, arriving at Killua's black 2019 Lamborghini. He gets in the passenger seat and buckles up, the car ride silent until they reach Killua's house.

Killua made a 'follow me' motion as he goes up the steps of his mansion. Gon quickly follows Killua to his room, not running into his family on the way.

Once in his room Killua finally says something. "....so. You gave your virginity to that...man. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!" 

Gon flinched at Killua's sudden yelling, feeling tears prickling in his eyes. "I-I just thought he seemed uh, genuine and..brutally honest??"

Even Gon could see through his bullshit in that answer, cringing at the tremble in his voice.

Killua stepped towards him, Gon backing up until he was pinned against the wall. Killua put both hands on either side of Gon's face, pinning him in so that he can't get away.

Gon sweats as he feels the pressure from Killua, knowing he will be interrogated about everything that happened.

Time Skip

Gon sighed as he flopped onto his bed, absolutely exhausted from Killua's prodding. He grimaced as he felt the pain in his backside from earlier in the morning.

He heard his phone ding and looked to see he had a new text message. He opened it and the name was called 'Gon's Boyfriend'.

It was a picture of his wallet?? The text read, Well you forgot this this morning. You should com and get it, or I can bring it to you if you want? ;). 

Gon contemplated it and thought there was no harm in telling him his address. He texted back, Could you bring it to me please? Here is my address xxxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxx :>

be right there sweet cheeks <3

Gon anxiously waited for the knock in the door. He bit his nails and cleaned his house a little. His stomach jumped as he heard the doorbell go off.

He went up to the door and took calming breaths. He opened the door to be greeted by Hisoka with a suspicious looking bag.

He let him in and warily looked at the bag when he set it down. Hisoka smirked and asked for the bathroom.

His curiosity got the best of him. Gon slinked over to the paper bag and peeked a look inside. His face drained of all color when he looked at what was inside.

There were many different types of... sex toys in the bag. His face went red and he quickly rushed away from the bag when he heard Hisoka come back from the bathroom.

Hisoka smirked knowing full well what Gon had done. He walked over to the bag, grabbing one of the vibrators and saying, "If you want your wallet back you have to pick at least 5 of these to use."


	4. Chapter 4

Gon stared blankly at Hisoka for a hot minute. The words finally seemed to register in Gon's mind because he suddenly short-circuited, his face consumed by a raging inferno of a blush, practically about to pass out from embarrassment. He started to quickly shake his head. "C-can I please just have my wallet?" He squeaked out. Hisoka seemed to think on it for a moment, "hmmm... How about this, I'll decrease the amount of toys you have to pick to 3, and then you'll have a deal." Gon groaned, fearing but somehow knowing that was what his reply would be. "Are we agreed?" Hisoka asked in a sultry voice. Gon was still for while until he gave a small, almost unnoticeable, nod. 

Gon shyly shuffled to the bag, giving a hesitant glance to Hisoka. Hisoka just smirked at him and motioned for him to carry on. Gon sighed and peered into the bag. There were normal looking ones and.... Not so normal looking ones. He avoided the more animalistic looking ones, not really one for that. He embarrassingly picked up an egg vibrator. Except he didn't know that was what it was. He tried to find the more normal looking ones, picking out a regular looking blue dildo, although it was kinda big in his opinion. He also picked out a pink dildo that he didn't know also acted as a vibrator. He hesitantly presented the items to Hisoka. He got a pat on his head and a "Good boy" as a reward. Hisoka examined the toys that Gon had picked out. He smirked as an idea flashed in his mind. "Hey Gon, I have a little idea. I really need something from the store. Do you think we could go? I'm unsure where it's located." 

Gon nodded enthusiastically, about to put on his shoes until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at Hisoka Confused, wondering why he stopped him. He pucked up Gon and threw him on the couch. In one swift motion he had stripped Gon of his shorts and underwear. Gon yelped and tried to hide his genitals. Hisoka pinned his hands above his head. "Keep them there or I might have to issue a..mmm punishment" Gon listened and didn't move his arms when Hisoka removed the pressure. He made a surprised sound when he felt Hisoka put a lubed up finger to his hole. He easily inserted it, adding another finger just as quickly as the first. Once he deemed him ready he inserted the already lubed up vibrator egg. He made sure to situate it as close to Gon's prostate as he could. He then duck-taped it, holding the egg in place. He was glad he got the one with a sperate remote.

He put Gon's clothes back on him and helped him stand up. "Okay we can go now." Gon looked up to him with eyes widened in horror. Hisoka left no room for refusal, Gon putting his shoes on. Hisoka watched Gon, smirking as he squirmed with the feeling of the vibrator in his ass. Hisoka made sure he was fastened and started driving. Halfway to the store, Hisoka decided he would give Gin a sneak peek into what's to come. There were 5 settings in total, 1 was the lowest vibrations and 5 being the highest. He put it up to 3 with no warning. Gon moaned loudly, glad they weren't in the parking lot yet. He loomed to Hisoka who was smirking in amusement. "Don't tell me.... This is what you're gonna do in the store?!!?" Gon finally got out when the vibrations ended, just as abruptly as they started. 

Hisoka's facial expression was all the answer he needed. He stared at him for a couple seconds, hoping he was joking. When he showed no sign of it being a joke Gon gulped. Hisoka found a parking spot, and like the 'chivalrous' man he was, opened the door for Gon. They walked inside, Gon anxious, nervously wondering when or if Hisoka was going to turn on the vibrator. He quickly found his answer when the vibrator was turned onto the lowest setting. He bit his lip and glanced at Hisoka. That smug bastard just smirked and ignored him. He expected it to be turned off again but he didn't. He just kept it on the lowest setting while calmly looking at food items. Gon grit his teeth, happy that he was wearing basketball shorts.

He let out a soft groan when it was suddenly turned up to 2. This was a bit more intense than the last setting. Right when he though he had gotten used to it Hisoka turned it up again. Setting 3 was nothing compared to the other ones. He had felt it for only a second before it got turned off before. His dick twitched in his shorts at the constant stimulation of his prostate. He accidently let his hips buck, grateful that they were in an empty aisle. Hisoka smirked and teased him by putting it up to 4 for around a second and then back down. He was surprised he had been able to keep his moans in, only a few slipping out. It felt like eternity before they went to check out. 

They were finally next in line and Gon felt Hisoka put the setting up to 4. Gon swore people could hear the vibrations now. That fear was confirmed when someone commented, "I think your phone is vibrating." He felt his stomach drop and was forever grateful that Hisoka turned it down, feigning a call. Gon could finally breath. They went outside and Hisoka suddenly turned it up to 5. Gon's knees just about gave out at the sudden intense pleasure that consumed every ounce of his being. He felt his stomach coiling in the familiar heat of his orgasm. He let out a silent scream as his orgasm hit him in waves. When he finally calmed down he realized Hisoka had put the groceries into the trunk already. He shamefully glanced down, embarrassed to have soiled his pants. To his surprise he was dry and his erection still stood proud. Hisoka helped him into the car and smugly turned the dial to 5. Leaving it on that the whole car ride. Gon was moaning loudly at the pleasure, Hisoka having one hand on the wheel and the other on his crotch. The double sensations sent him over the edge, colors flying behind his eyelids. He let out a whimper when he realized he soiled his shorts. 

To his surprise Hisoka didn't stop his onslaught of pleasure. Even when Gon protested he kept the vibrator on and kept stimulating his overly sensitive appendage. "H-Hisoka, stoppp, pleasssee. I feel weird..." It wasn't a lie, this was a sensation like he's never felt before. He suddenly screamed as he squirted, clear fluid seeping out from his shorts. "I-I peed???!!" He said panicked. Hisoka was surprised but not at all disappointed. "No that's not it. A female can squirt, I'm sure you've heard of that, but males also have the ability to squirt. And you seem naturally talented." Gon was a blushing mess as he saw his shorts were soaked, fluid coating his thighs and privates, even going as far as his hole. He was panting as he twitched, still overly sensitive from his multiple orgasms. 

Hisoka carried Gon to his bathroom, sneakily having snagged the spare key. He ran the water as Gon sat embarrassed. He stripped and helped Gon do the same. He pulled him into the tub on top of his lap. He lathered up some shampoo and massaged Gon's scalp. Gin leaned back into it, closing his eyes at the feeling. Though that sense of piece quickly left when Hisoka went to wash lower than he wanted him too. He squeaked and would have stood up if Hisoka wasn't holding onto him. Though, to his surprise Hisoka didn't do anything more. Just simply lathering up his body. He helped him wash off and picked Gon up bridal style to go to the bedroom. When he set Gon down Gon got up, quick to put boxers and an oversized shirt on. Hisoka climbed into Gon's small bed and summoned him over, pulling him onto it also. Gon blushed at Hisoka's nude state. After a while Gon dozed off, chest rising and falling with each breath. Hisoka was also lulled to sleep by the steady breaths of his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my Wattpad gets updated first for my stories so go there if I take too long. Wattpad: LanceMcClain21


End file.
